


correspondence

by takeflight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Desk Sex, M/M, Older IgNoct, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeflight/pseuds/takeflight
Summary: Noctis pretended not to notice the situation unfolding in his lap.





	correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> inspired/based on a convo with @Eyeslikestarsss. this is just pure smut because i love ignoct and i love secret blow jobs
> 
> thank you to @tsunderestorm and @ivylash02 for beta
> 
> any lingering mistakes are due to me. as always, pls be gentle i am baby

“Ah- Ungh!”

“Pardon, Your Majesty?”

Sparing a glance upwards at the secretary that, moments ago, had come into his office, Noctis leaned forward on his desk, not-so-lightly biting into his fist and letting out a swear under his breath. “Ah...Nothing. Continue. My throat was just a little dry.” He made a point to reach for a cup of water sitting nearby, waving a hand dismissively.

At his reassurance, the secretary shuffled their papers and straightened their posture before prattling off a list of calls Noctis needed to make that day, as well as a few matters that still needed to be handled.

All the while, Noctis couldn't even process any one of their sentences. His sole focus was currently on the man whose hand was slowly working the front of his pants from under the table. 

Ignis, hidden from view and kneeling between Noctis’s legs, stifled a chuckle and dutifully rubbed the king’s growing erection. There wasn’t much Noctis could do to stop him at this point, a sharp remark sitting on the tip of his tongue but left unspoken thanks to the unexpected visit from his secretary. His predicament worsened by the second and it didn’t help that Ignis clearly found the situation amusing. 

Noctis felt Ignis slowly undoing his belt, pulling him free from his boxers, and he could practically feel Ignis grinning without looking down. He knew the other man was most likely doing this as payback for their little incident the week before. And _maybe_ he shouldn’t have coerced Ignis into kneeling by his crotch when his advisor had simply come by to discuss some political matters, which Noctis had already completely forgotten.

Gritting his teeth, Noctis pretended not to notice the situation unfolding in his lap. 

“—regarding the garments you’ll be needing for the event, the tailors need you to come in tomorrow in order to…”

He could feel Ignis’s breath ghosting across his length and Noctis tried his damndest to keep his own breathing in check. The other wasted no time teasing and it was getting really, _really_ difficult for Noctis to attempt anything remotely close to focus. Words were going in one ear and out the other, and he knew he wasn’t going to remember a single thing being said to him. Noctis held onto the hope that Ignis was listening, so at the very least he could fill him in when they were finished.

“...So the response isn’t urgent, but would be nice to have…”

Ignis paused, gently running his fingers down Noctis’s length before curling a fist around the base. He pressed his lips against the head and let his tongue tease the tip before slowly allowing it to slip into his mouth. Noctis couldn’t help the little jolt of his hips, almost making a sound again. He caught himself and instead opted for a heavy exhale from his nose, squeezing his eyes shut in hopes that he could keep himself under control. It was unfair how quiet Ignis could be while he was sitting there getting hotter by the second, feeling himself slide deeper into that wonderful mouth.

The fact that Ignis knew exactly where to touch Noctis in order to elicit a response was both a blessing and a curse, because at that very moment he was utilizing this skill with the precision of a professional. His advisor knew exactly how to build Noctis’s anticipation to the breaking point and Noctis felt his control slipping more and more.

“-also, the Marshall put in a request for you to review the forms he sent, I believe Sir Scientia―"

Noctis scoffed at the mention of his advisor’s name and Ignis responded in surprise as well, flinching and letting Noctis’s length fall out of his grip, allowing the cool air to hit the dampened member. He resisted the urge to look down at Ignis who gasped in surprise after hearing himself unknowingly addressed. Ignis quickly covered his mouth, attempting to stifle any potential sound. As much as Ignis was trying to force obscene sounds out of Noctis, the idea of himself being heard and caught by a bystander was far too embarrassing.

The sound interrupted the secretary enough and they stopped mid-sentence, looking to the king with a furrowed brow.

“Your Majesty, are you alright? You’re...sweating. Shall I call the infirmary?”

“N-no! No no….‘m fine,” Noctis cleared his throat, trying to compose himself after his voice hit a particularly high note. “Just a little warm today, is all.” 

Noctis put up a hand to try and ease their concern, again taking another long drink of water in order to calm himself enough to last just a few more minutes, which was beginning to feel longer than the time he spent floating in the crystal. With each passing moment the chance of the two of them being caught in such a compromising position increased, and although Noctis thought, _that’s what you get, Specs_ , he really wanted to avoid the lecture he’d surely get afterwards if they were indeed discovered.

“...Well, as I was saying, the Marshall sent some forms for you to review...”

Keeping calm was easier said than done, and while the fact the secretary was droning on about something or other helped distract him a bit, Noctis grew increasingly aware of his hard-on that stood exposed under his desk. Ignis had, for the time-being, halted in his ministrations. Knowing the other’s track record, he knew the other man was carefully plotting his next move. Despite the nervousness he felt for the kind of pleasurable torment that awaited him, Noctis couldn’t help growing a tiny bit more excited at the prospect.

And Ignis was indeed charting his next course of action. Evening out his breathing, it didn’t take long for him to deliberate. Ignis leaned forward slowly, pressing his hands against the insides of Noctis’s thighs and pushed them apart wider. In doing so he immediately got a stronger sense of the heady, lust-filled scent that was provided to him in the close proximity under the table. Noctis tensed slightly at the movement, a flurry of raunchy visuals of what Ignis possibly looked like peering up at him immediately filling his mind. 

With a hungry lick of his lips and no real indication of when exactly he was going down, Ignis eagerly took Noctis back into his mouth, letting the head of Noctis’s cock hit the back of his throat in one smooth swallow. It took everything Noct had to keep from accidentally kicking Ignis or banging his knee into the side of the table.

Ignis started at a moderate pace, his hands massaging Noctis’s legs in time with each dip of his head. He tried moving as consistently as possible, hollowing his cheeks when he pulled back and letting his tongue slide against the underside of Noctis’s erection when he pressed downwards.

Even though it was barely audible, Noctis could still hear the immodest, wet sounds Ignis was producing each time he moved his head, provoking Noctis until he couldn’t control the shallow buck of his hips. He slipped a hand off the table, letting it find its way down to tangle into sandy blond locks. The king bit back a response intended to cut the secretary off and clear them out of the room already, but held back for the sake of holding onto the facade that nothing was out of the ordinary. 

It couldn’t be farther from his true desires, because in that moment Noctis wanted nothing more than to pull Ignis up and and fuck him against his desk until he had Ignis crying for release.

As if sensing this, Ignis’s pace became more urgent and Noctis couldn’t help mentally cursing his wicked, lascivious husband. He tightened his fingers in his hair, trying to still Ignis as he felt the edge of his climax creeping up too quickly. 

Noctis needed to wrap his things up with the secretary, fast.

Trying to keep his voice level, he took a steadying breath before replying. “Yes, I received them. I’ll send them in tomorrow. Anything else? I have a few things to handle right now.” 

Noctis felt a little guilty for being so curt, but Ignis had started moving his head again, even though Noctis kept a firm grip on his head to try and keep him from moving anymore.

“That should be it, thank you for your time, Your Majesty.” His secretary bowed, standing back up but not without casting a final, careful look at him. “Are you sure you’re alright? Please do not push yourself too much―”

Noctis gave a rapid shooing motion, nodding hurriedly to reassure them. “Thank you, it’s fine. I’m fine. I’ll rest in a bit. Don’t worry, go.”

The secretary bowed once more before turning around and leaving briskly, and Noctis let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

As soon as he heard the audible click of the door shutting, Noctis pulled Ignis back with an audible pop, and Ignis drew a sharp breath in surprise.

“You...handled that quite well, Your Majesty.” Ignis murmured, a bit breathless as he was already lazily rubbing himself through his pants. Noctis gave him a once over and spared no time pushing back in his chair back, hauling Ignis up into a deep, greedy kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Noctis stood and backed Ignis into the edge of the desk, pressing his nose into the crook of his neck. “No thanks to you. You’re really gonna get it now,” Noctis muttered against his skin, peppering his neck with soft kisses and rutting against Ignis’s leg to show how excited he really was.

A smirk teased on Ignis’s lips, and he titled his chin slightly, allowing Noctis better access to his throat. “My word, will His Majesty enact royal punishment on me now?”

“Gods, Iggy, you’re really asking for it.” Noctis grabbed the waist of Ignis’s pants, roughly pulling at them without undoing any button or belt and desperate for access to skin.

“Now now, Noct, patience.” Ignis couldn’t help letting a small laugh escape, hands slipping down to assist Noctis in the removal of his clothes. “We mustn’t get ahead of ourselves.”

“Oh yeah? After that whole service you gave me under the table you expect me to be patient? Tch.” Noctis slipped his hands under Ignis’s shirt, letting his fingers brush against pert nipples and felt Ignis shiver beneath his touch. “I’m not letting you off so easily, Specs,” he warned, hiking Ignis’s leg up around his hip as he finally was able to shuck his pants to the side. Noctis grinded against Ignis’s ass, letting his dick slide up until it was rubbing together with the other’s erection.

Ignis pulled Noctis down for another kiss, parting his lips to allow his king to press his tongue into his mouth. Noctis could taste the faintest trace of himself on Ignis’s tongue as he pressed closer, pulling back to bite on Ignis’s lower lip.

Noctis leaned back a bit, reaching to his side drawer and rooting around blindly until he came back up with a small bottle of lube he kept on hand for these occasions.

Popping the cap open with one hand, he set about covering his fingers generously with lube before reaching down and rubbing his index finger against Ignis’s tight entrance.

Ignis gave a shuddering sigh, fingers finding their way to Noctis’s arms and gripping tightly. “Noct… Please…”

With Ignis goading him on, Noctis let the first finger slip inside his hole to prep. The other let out a surprised gasp at the coolness of the lube, but grew accustomed quickly and resumed grinding up against Noctis. It didn’t take long before he could slip a second, then third finger in, moving in and out slowly as he readied him for his length.

“Enough...That’s enough, Noct,” Ignis whispered, head falling to the side as he held onto Noctis’s shoulders. “I want you to…to…”

Noctis felt his cock twitch at the encouragement, and he realigned their hips so that he was at a proper angle. Squeezing more lube out onto his hand, Noctis stroked himself a few times and coated his cock liberally before pressing his tip against Ignis. The other whined quietly, trying to shift downwards to force Noctis in already.

“Heh...n-now now, Ignis...patience.” Noctis mimicked with a sly grin, pulling back only for Ignis to abruptly wrap both legs around his waist and pull him back towards him, successfully sliding Noctis in halfway. They gasped in unison, the sensation of entering and being entered already a lot for their hypersensitive bodies.

Ignis leaned up slowly, letting his lips linger by Noctis’s ear and sighing against the skin. “Fuck me already,” he breathed, his request full of tangible desire.

Noctis didn’t need any more encouragement after that, Ignis’s rare profanity the cause of his self-control finally snapping. He thrust suddenly into Ignis, burying himself to the hilt with a low, satisfied moan.

He picked up his pace, pulling back until he was almost completely out before jerking his hips to press deep into Ignis. With each movement, Ignis gasped appreciatively, his shaky breaths skirting on the brink of a full-on moan.

“Let it out, Iggy. I wanna hear it.” Noctis murmured, gripping Ignis’s waist as he drove into him harder, trying to hit that spot deep within.

Noctis knew when he hit his prostate when Ignis let out a particularly loud moan and he could feel him tighten around him. Ignis’s hand came up to cover his mouth, but Noctis reached up and pulled it back down. “No, I said I want to hear it.” He demanded firmly, starting to thrust faster.

“N-No, Noct...Someone might...hear…” Despite the command, Ignis bit down on his lip to suppress the sounds he was making, shutting his eyes to control his reaction. The pressure in his stomach was building and Ignis felt close to release.

Without warning, Noctis suddenly pulled out completely, leaving Ignis arching up against Noctis’s body at the sudden emptiness. He shifted slightly, Ignis barely catching his breath as he was swiftly flipped and was bent over against the desk.

Ignis pressed his hands on the table as he felt Noctis hold him down by his back, his tip finding its way against his entrance again. “Noct…what are you―” He couldn’t finish his thought as Noctis pushed in once more, pounding into him relentlessly as he quickly brought him towards his peak.

“Noct―Noctis―I’m going...Slow down or I’m going to―!” Ignis stammered helplessly before pleasure claimed him, his body shaking with a particularly desperate moan as he came onto the desk while Noctis continued fucking him through his climax.

It wasn’t long before Noctis reached his own peak, his thrusting becoming more erratic as he approached his orgasm.

“A-ahhgh―nngh!! Ig..nis!!” Noctis groaned, his hips stuttering as he finally came as well. Ignis shuddered as he felt Noctis’s load fill him, the warmth sticky and lingering as he slowly pulled out and slumped gracelessly against Ignis.

The both of them leaned against the table in silence, the only sound the heavy breathing between the two of them. Eventually, Noctis pushed up a bit, kissing Ignis on the back of his neck before falling back into his chair. He gently tugged at Ignis’s hand, pulling him until he also got up and sat straddled across his lap.

“Weren’t you excitable, Majesty.” Ignis teased, still trying to catch his breath. He leaned forward to rest his head against Noctis’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “What if someone were to drop in again while we were...occupied? You should have waited until later.”

“I couldn’t possibly wait when a certain someone had worked me up that badly.” Noctis muttered, slowly rubbing circles on Ignis’s lower back. “Besides. It’s my office and they should learn how to knock.”

“...Surprisingly responsible words coming from you, Noct.”

“Hey―!”

As if on cue, in the midst of their banter, the sound of the office door opening caused the two to immediately turn in surprise.

“Heya buddy!! I was swingin’ by wondering what you and Iggy were up to today―”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! talk to me about ignoct


End file.
